GannisTagebuch4
right Tag 16 / 13. Mai Die Rückkehr des Boten Am darauf folgenden Tag kam Seréna bereits wieder zurück. Sie sah genervt aus. Ich sah sie mit grosser Erwartung und Anspannung an. Wie hatte Flori wohl reagiert? Pragmak ging es leicht besser, aber er war immer noch zu schwach zum Reisen. Es würde also noch einige Tage dauern, bis wir uns auf den Weg nach Sturmwind machen konnten. Seréna begann genervt mit den Worten: "Ich kam am frühen Abend in Sturmwind an und Sturmwind ist dreckiger als sonst..." "Dreckiger? Findest du? Ich weiss ja, dass du die Städte nicht magst. Hast du Flori getroffen?" "Unterbrich mich nicht Gánndor!" fauchte sie mich böse an. Etwas motzig schwieg ich und lies sie fortfahren: "und voller als sonst. Ich lief die weniger belebten Strassen durch das Magierviertel am Park vorbei zu der Adresse, wo Deine kleine Hexe wohnen sollte. Die Gegend ist ja nicht gerade sehr nobel so nahe am Hafen. Hat sich Dein grossmütiges Herz ein kleines, armes Mäuschen ausgesucht?" Seréna lachte abfällig während dieser Worte. "Jetzt reicht es! Sei nicht so garstig zu Flori. Was hat sie dir getan?" Ohne auf meine Einwürfe einzugehen, fuhr sie fort: "Das war ja so klar Ganndor. Jedenfalls war da niemand zu Hause und wenn Du mich und meine Nase fragst, könnte da auch mal wieder gelüftet werden. Ich hab mich jedenfalls auf die reichlich staubigen Treppenstufen gesetzt und gewartet. Irgendwann würde wohl mal jemand kommen. Der Ausblick war ja an sich nicht ganz schlecht. Durch die Durchfahrt zum Hafen konnte ich wenigstens auch die Sonne untergehen sehen. Als die Sonne untergegangen war kam eine kleine gebückte, scheinbar alte Frau mit einem Korb über dem Arm über die Brücke geschlurft. Ich machte mich kleiner, weil ich zuerst dachte, die Alte würde betteln, aber dann blieb sie stehen und musterte mich wortlos und reichlich misstrauisch. Die dachte bestimmt auch ich wollte da betteln, so wie ich da sass und ging plötzlich auf mich los. Ich sollte mich da wegscheren und fast hätte sie glaub ich auch noch mit dem Korb nach mir geschlagen. Ich richtete mich auf. Von so einer musste ich mich ja wohl nicht anmachen lassen.. " Ich musste grinsen, als ich mir das bildlich vorstellte. Schnell versuchte ich wieder ernst zu werden, um Seréna nicht noch zu verärgern. Sie konnte sich genausogut einfach umdrehen und verschwinden und ich würde garnichts erfahren. Also hörte ich ihr mit ernster Miene weiter zu: "Flori hin oder her und dann starrte die mich auf einmal mit offenem Mund an und murmelte fassungslos: Serená? Klar, war ich die, aber ehe ich irgendwas sagen konnte, packte mich die Alte am Kragen, schüttelte mich förmlich durch und lies eine Kanonade von Fragen auf mich los, die ich gar nicht so schnell beantworten konnte. Ich hörte immer wieder nur Deinen Namen in dem schnellen Gehaspel der Fragen und merkte, dass ich wohl Deine Flori gefunden hatte. Die sieht wirklich komisch aus grad ...meine Güte." Seréna lachte erneut. "Warum sieht sie komisch aus? Was ist mit ihr geschehen? Eine kleine, gebückte Frau, das war nicht meine Flori. Du musst sie sicher verwechselt haben." "Nein, das habe ich nicht. Sie war es bestimmt, aber lass mich doch einfach fertig erzählen. Ich nahm also ihre Handgelenke mit festem Griff von meinem Kragen. Anfassen musste sie mich ja nun wirklich nicht und sagte: “Ich bins!“ Dabei reichte ich ihr Deine Pergamentrolle, die sie auch gleich aufriss und hektisch zu lesen begann. Das Medaillon, das ich ihr auch hinhielt nahm sie mir nicht gleich ab. Ich wollte mich eigentlich gleich wieder aus dem Staub machen, aber sie hielt mich mit einem knappen „Warte!“ am Arm fest. Zupacken kann die ja ganz schön, wenn sies will was?" Serená ginste. "Ich wartete also bis sie fertig gelesen hatte und reichte ihr dann das Medaillon. Trotz der vielen Falten sah sie auf einmal richtig süss und glücklich aus, als sie sich das Medaillon um den Hals legte. Kann schon ein bischen auch verstehen, was Du an ihr findest. Naja, jedenfalls wollte ich nun wirklich wieder los, aber sie sagte, ich solle warten, damit sie Dir einen Brief mitgeben könnte, aber darauf konnte ich nun wirklich nicht mehr warten. Als ich mich umdrehte und davon eilte rief sie mir noch nach: „Sag Ganndor er soll bleiben wo er ist. Übermorgen. Übermorgen komm ich zu ihm!“ Hier bin ich also wieder." Serená breitete die Arme aus. "Auftrag ausgeführt! Kann ich jetzt wieder verschwinden?" "Wieso hast du nicht gewartet? Warum konntest du mir nicht ihren Brief mitbringen?" motzte ich Seréna an, die darüber erbost schien. "Hey, ich hab dir den Gefallen getan, aber verlang nicht zuviel von mir!" konterte sie und drehte sich ohne weitere Worte um. Ich rief ihr noch nach: "Übermorgen?" Ein knappes Nicken und schon war sie verschwunden. Übermorgen würde sie also zu mir kommen. Eine Vorfreude stieg in mir auf... übermorgen also. Abends in Süderstade Pragmak ging es langsam besser. Er begann schon wieder sich über den Komfort seines Krankenbettes zu beschweren. Noch einige Tage und er wäre sicher wieder der Alte. Ich hatte ihn heute auf die anstehende Reparatur des Medaillons angesprochen. Nachdem er zuerst rummurrte, dass Floreanna es ja "kaputtgemacht" hatte, erinnerte ich ihn daran, wer ihn aus der Burg Durnholde befreit hatte und wem er nun einen klitzkleinen Gefallen schulde. Kurzum, er wolle sich drum kümmern, sobald wir wieder in Sturmwind seien. Ich genoss den ruhigen, ereignislosen Abend in Süderstade und träumte vor mich hin, wie ich Flori entsprechend überraschen könnte, wenn sie nach Süderstade kam. So schrieb ich einige Dinge auf und wollte am nächsten Tag entsprechende Besorgungen machen. Tag 17 / 14. Mai Daiwas Beerdigung Die halbe Nacht habe ich mir um die Ohren geschlagen. Einerseits war ich glücklich darüber, dass ich bald Flori wiedersehen würde und sich die Sache mit Melaina scheinbar zum Guten wenden würde. Andererseits wog der Verlust Elizas und Daiwalalas schwer. Ständig musste ich an die Beerdigung Daiwas denken, der ich gestern abend nicht beiwohnen konnte. Daiwa hatte ein einzigartig gutes Herz. Oft hatte ich mit ihr gesprochen, als wir alle mit Floreanna unsere "Differenzen" hatten. Wenn ich nach Sturmwind kam, würde ich als erstes die Ruhe bei einem Gebet an ihrem Grab suchen. Sturmwind... ich dachte nie, dass ich das mal sagen würde: Aber Sturmwind wurde langsam meine Heimat und ich vermisste sie. Die staubigen Strassen, die Marktschreier, die Hektik am Auktionshaus und die Ruhe am Kathedralenplatz. Aber vor allem die vielen hitzigen Diskussionen mit den Bürgern der Stadt über die Probleme unserer Zeit. Bald. Bald wäre ich zurück. Tag 18 / 15. Mai Ein weitere Brief Früh am nächsten morgen kam ein Bote und klopfte an der Tür meines Zimmers. "Herr Tolan? Ich habe Post für sie." wurde gerufen. Ich ging zur Tür und nahm den Brief dankend entgegen: :Lieber Ganndor, :eigentlich wollte ich Dir ja gleich schreiben, aber die Vorbereitungen auf Daiwas Beerdigung haben mich davon abgehalten. Ich musste ja Reinhold und Kezz irgendwie auch nach Sturmwind und zur Beerdigung bekommen und so hab ich meine alten Illusionszauber ausgegraben und die Beiden als Hasen mit zur Beisetzung genommen. Genau genommen war ich also mit 5 Hasen auf der Beerdigung. Einige Leuten haben da nicht ganz schlecht geschaut, was ich mit so vielen Hasen da will, aber zum einen hab ich gedacht Daiwa findet es, wenn sie es erleben könnte, recht lustig und zum andren hab ich sicherheitshalber ein paar normale Hasen zwischen die verzauberten gesteckt, falls jemand auf die Idee gekommen wäre zu vermuten es wären verzauberte Hasen. Dann hätte ich ihnen die nicht verzauberten Hasen zur Untersuchung präsentieren können. Man muss sich ja immer absichern! :Naja, die Beisetzung selbst war wie Beisetzungen eben meist sind.. sehr traurig und sehr emotional. Es hat mich schon ganz schön mitgenommen, obwohl doch jetzt auch schon so eine lange Zeit vergangen war. Nilas Schattenbrecher hat die Ansprache gehalten. Es hat mich sehr gefreut, dass Dia ihn dafür gewinnen konnte, da er ja auch schon die eher ungeplante Freisprechung von Liesl Seele damals auf genau diesem Friedhof gehalten hatte. Daiwa und Liesl sind sich jetzt also noch immer sehr nahe. :Blaan, der Käsejunge, war der Erste der vor Daiwas Sarg getreten war. Du erinnerst Dich bestimmt auch noch an ihn oder? Der arme Junge. Der Verlust hat ihn wirklich sehr mitgenommen und er ist noch längst nicht darüber hinweg. Ich habe leider nichts von dem verstanden, was er murmelnd an ihrem Sarg gesprochen hat, aber vielleicht war das auch besser. Ich hab so schon genug weinen müssen. Er hat ein Stück Käse als Abschiedsgeschenk auf ihren Sarg gelegt. Ich konnte es auch gut verstehen, dass er am Schluss, wo man eigentlich mit einer Schaufel etwas Erde auf den Sarg fallen lässt das Grab in einer Schweiss treibenden Aktion in Minutenschnelle komplett zugeschaufelt hat. Er wollte bestimmt versuchen zu vergessen und wenn er den Sarg nicht mehr sehen würde... naja, Du verstehst schon oder? :Ich habe auch ein paar wenige Worte gesprochen und in dem Augenblick tat es mir eigentlich auch furchtbar leid, dass ich nicht als die Person da sein konnte, als die Daiwa mich kannte, aber vielleicht hat sie mich ja dennoch gehört, da wo sie jetzt hoffentlich ist. Eine junge Frau, die ich nicht kannte hat auch noch einige Worte gesprochen und ihr eine in eine Katalogseite eingewickelte Rose als letztes Geschenk gemacht. Auf der Katalogseite war so was wie ein Besen abgebildet, aber ich habe nicht verstanden, welche Bedeutung das für die zwei wohl gehabt haben mag, aber ich denke, es reicht auch, wenn die zwei es wissen. :Als Letzter hat noch ein junger Mann namens Lesio.P. Rockefeller gesprochen, was mich eigentlich am meisten überrascht hatte. Genau den jungen Mann hatte ich nämlich zwei Tage zuvor erst kennen gelernt und weil es an dem Abend als ich ihm meine „Waren“ verkaufen schon recht spät war, war er der Meinung mich zu meiner Unterkunft bringen zu müssen, damit mir nichts auf den Strassen zustossen sollte. Das fand ich recht nett von ihm und darum kannst Du sicher verstehen, dass ich ziemlich verwundert war ihn auf der Beerdigung zu sehen, weil ich gar nicht wusste, dass Daiwa ihn kannte. :Manchmal ist die Welt schon recht klein, findest Du nicht? Aber das war auch noch längst nicht alles was an dem Abend passiert ist. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen und natürlich ist es auch ein Grund mit, weshalb ich noch nicht abgereist bin aus Sturmwind: Willi und Dia hatten sich wirklich sehr viel Mühe mit der ganzen Beisetzung gegeben auch wenn anschliessend kaum jemand mit zum Leichenschmaus gehen wollte. Es war nur noch Ixalla, die kleine Gnomin, geblieben und ein wenig später auch Reinhold, dessen Hasenzauber wohl nicht so lange angedauert hat wie Kezz´s. Er hat eben einen Dickkopf! :Dia und Willi hatten ein paar Bänke in der Nähe des Friedhofs am Ufer des Spiegelsees aufgestellt und lauter Speisen vorbereitet die etwas mit Daiwas heissgeliebtem Käse zu tun hatten. Es gab Käsebrezeln und mit Käse überbackene Mondweidenlenden und diverse Getränke, sogar meinen so sehr geliebten Dalaranweisswein. Es war eigentlich sehr gemütlich und ich habe den Gästen die Geschichte erzählt, wie und warum Daiwa zu ihrem Spitznamen „Käseschnute“ gekommen ist. :Dann gab es allerdings noch einen Zwischenfall, denn Melaina tauchte am See auf. Sie gesellte sich zwar nicht zu uns, wie es normalerweise ihre überhebliche Art gewesen wäre, aber mich störte es dennoch, dass sie da am Ufer des Sees stand. War sie auch auf der Beisetzung gewesen? Ich hatte es nicht bemerkt, wie auch! Ich war mit meinen Gedanken viel zu sehr bei Daiwa gewesen, aber was hatte sie dennoch auf der Beisetzung zu suchen? War es nur, weil den Mörder sein Gewissen immer wieder auch zu seinem Opfer treibt? Aber das war schwer vorstellbar, dass Melaina überhaupt ein Gewissen haben sollte. Wie dem auch sei, ihre Anwesenheit störte mich einfach und so ging ich zu ihr und war sicher auch nicht besonders freundlich. Reinhold hätte sie wohl am liebsten auch sofort ins Wasser geworfen, wenn mich nicht eine Bemerkung von ihr davon abgehalten hätte. Was genau es war, weiss ich gar nicht mehr, aber jedenfalls lies es mich aufhorchen und wir führten eine für unsre Verhältnisse recht zivilisierte Unterredung in deren Ergebnis Melaina versprach die Anklage wegen versuchten Mordes gegen Reinhold und mich fallen zu lassen, wenn ich mich im Gegenzug darum kümmern würde, dass die Kirin Tor ihren Observationszauber von Melaina nehmen würden. :Du wunderst Dich sicher, dass ich mich damit einverstanden erklärte, aber das hat ganz einfache Gründe: die Magier der Kirin Tor sind erstens nicht meine liebsten Freunde und Du weisst ja von meiner Skepsis gegenüber ihren magischen Praktiken und zweitens versprach sie mir in die Hand, dass ich dann ein für alle Mal auch Ruhe hätte vor ihren wie auch immer gearteten Intrigen. Das mag zwar recht eigennützig klingen und ist es auch, aber schliesslich habe ich ihr damit nicht versprochen, dass Reinhold Melainas Verfolgung einstellen würde und darauf kam es mir auch an. :Später als sich Dia, Willi und Ixalla verabschiedet hatten, stiess Kezz noch zu uns berichtete, dass sie noch als Hase tatsächlich Melaina an Daiwas Grab gesehen hätte als alle schon weg waren und dass Daiwas Geist mit Meliana auch gesprochen hätte. Salrveig hatte also doch recht gehabt, als sie vor Tagen behauptet hatte, dass sie Daiwas Geist gesehen hätte. Nur warum fand Daiwas Geist keine Ruhe, nachdem wir sie beerdigt hatten. In mir stieg das ungute Gefühl auf, dass wir womöglich doch irgendetwas Wichtiges übersehen hatten in dieser ganzen Geschichte. :Ich beschloss zuerst einmal nach Seenhain zu reisen und bin da gestern auch hingereist, da man mir sagte, dass sich dieser Magier Diren Zornblut dort aufhalten würde, um ihn dazu zu bewegen Melainas Observationszauber zurückzunehmen, denn schliesslich hatte Melaina inzwischen ihren Teil der Abmachung auch erfüllt und Reinhold und ich konnten uns wieder frei bewegen, weil die Anklage zurückgenommen wurde. :Diesen Magier zu überzeugen war allerdings alles andre als einfach und im Grunde habe ich gar nichts erreicht, ausser zu erfahren, dass man überlegt hätte mich auch unter solch einen Observationszauber zu stellen, aber weil ich noch keinen Schaden an Leib und Leben andrer angerichtet hätte, hätte man davon abgesehen. Kannst Du Dir das vorstellen? Da jagt man eine Hexe und Mörderin und gerät dabei selbst auch gleich noch mit ins Visier der Beobachtungen. Ich muss wirklich eindeutig vorsichtiger sein und möglichst andren überlassen, was ich zwar selbst gern tun würde, aber nicht kann. :Wie dem auch sei, der Magier sagte mir, wenn ich ihm eine Bestätigung der Wache bringen würde, dass es nicht mehr notwendig sei Melaina zu observieren, dann würde er diesen Zauber fallen lassen und da ich gestern auch erst sehr spät aus Seenhain zurück war, sitze ich also heute auch noch immer in Sturmwind fest und versuche mich darum zu kümmern. :Sei mir nicht böse, dass ich noch immer nicht zu Dir reisen kann. Ich hoffe Pragmak geht es inzwischen auch wieder besser und Ihr könnt mir schon entgegenreisen. Dein Medaillon trage ich wieder. Es war dumm von mir Pragmak solcher Gefahr und Dich in solche Aufregung zu stürzen. Ich sehne mich nach Dir und möchte Dir noch soviel mehr sagen, als in diesen Brief passt. Seid bitte vorsichtig ja? :Auf bald und in Liebe :Deine Flori Zufrieden, dass die Beerdigung ohne Zwischenfall ablief und dass Flori anscheinend auch wieder ausser Gefahr war, sass ich in dem Stuhl in meinem Zimmer und starrte Stunden auf den Brief. Bald... sehr bald... Tag 22 / 19. Mai Trügerische Ruhe Einige Tage sind seit meinem letzten Eintrag in dieses Tagebuch vergangen. Heute sitze ich hier und schreibe alleine am Feuer diese Zeilen: Ein neuer Brief erreichte mich oder sollte ich sagen, einige wirren Zeilen auf einem Stück Pergament? Er kam von Floreanna. :Reinhold will, dass ich mit ihm nach Seenhain gehe und dort lebe, aber dort ist Krieg. Ich hab Angst, selbst vor Reinhold manchmal und ich habe noch anderthalb Wochen um den Observationszauber von Melaina zu nehmen.. irgendwie. Ich weiss nicht, was danach passiert. Zornblut soll auch in Seenhain sein. Ich will nicht weg aus Sturmwind. Was soll ich tun?! Flori Irritiert las ich heute die Zeilen. Was möchte Sie mir damit sagen? Warum soll sie in Seenhain leben und mit Reinhold? Ich werde mal nach Pragmak sehen. Es geht ihm nur leicht besser, die Verletzungen wogen wohl schwerer, als zuerst angenommen. Als ich die Tür zu Pragmak öffnete, sah ich den Gnom in seinem Bett wütend auf die Matratze schlagen. "Was ist mit dir los, Pragmak?" wollte ich wissen, doch er plapperte nur was von "einsperren statt pflegen" zusammen mit einigen Beschimpfungen. Ich muss wohl etwas irritiert dreingeblickt haben, denn er stoppte mit seinen Flüchen und fragte mich, was geschehen sei. Ich zeigte ihm die Zeilen und er begann sofort: GANNDOR! Du elender Narr. Verstehst du denn nicht? Dieser Reinhold nutzt deine Abwesenheit, um Floreanna zu beeinflussen. Du solltest entweder dir diese Frau endgültig aus den Kopf schlagen. Sie hat dir noch nie gut getan! Sie wird dich nur unglücklich machen, ob sie will oder nicht. Sie ist nicht die Richtige für dein armes Herz! Meine Güte, kapier das endlich." Als das Gewitter vorbei war, fragte ich nur "oder?". "Oder was?", war seine Antwort. "Du hast gesagt: entweder blabla... Also kommt da auch ein oder." Pragmak seufzte tief. "Du alter Narr! Oder du gehst jetzt auf dem schnellsten Weg Floreanna suchen und klärst das ein für allemal und lebst entweder Euer oder wieder Dein Leben mit allen Konsequenzen. Hör auf hier rumzustehen, wie ein närrischer Jüngling und kläre das endgültig. Meine Meinung..." Ich unterbrach ihn mit einem Wink "Deine Meinung in Ehren, aber du kennst sie nicht so, wie ich sie kenne." Mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich um und verlies sein Krankenzimmer. Das Rätsel Den Blick in die Flammen gerichtet, sass ich hier und wartete. Ich wartete auf Seréna. Wenn ich lange genug in der Abgeschiedenheit wartete und etwas von ihr benötigte, war sie selten weit. Sie war immer irgendwie da. Als sie aus dem Schatten vor mir auftauchte, war ich nicht überrascht, was sie wiederum stutzig werden lies. Ich lächelte und sagte nur trocken: "Ich habe auf dich gewartet, denn ich benötige erneut deine Hilfe." Seréna blitzte mich an: "Nicht wieder nach Sturmwind. Nicht in diese vor Hochmut stinkende Stadt." Ich sah sie an und nickte: "Doch. Du sollst erneut eine Nachricht überbringen, erneut an Floreanna." Liebste Floreanna, ich habe Deine Zeilen mit grosser Wehmut gelesen. Darum werde ich an einem Ort zu einer Tageszeit auf Dich warten. Löse das Rätsel und Du wirst wissen, wann Du mich wo finden kannst. Dort werde ich Dir sagen, auf was Du eine Antwort suchst. Komm' alleine oder ich werde nicht dort sein. Wenn am Tag nach Mitte der Woche sich dem Abend neigt werde ich an diesem Ort auf Dich warten: * Es ist mathematisch und es gibt es von 1 - 360. Was suche ich? * Aus einem Ei wird der Vogel, aus einer Raupe wird der Schmetterling. Was suche ich? * Es gibt sie in Sturmwind, aber auch in anderen Städten. Der rote Kapitän ist ihr Schutzheiliger. Wen suche ich? Wenn du diese drei Rätsel lösen kannst, kennst du den Namen des Ortes, an dem ich auf Dich warten werde. In Liebe, Gánndor Seréna nahm den Brief widerwillig und versprach mir ihn am nächsten Tag Floreanna zu überreichen.